


Home

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: The Ender Dragon [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, In a way, Kinda, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Ranboo wants to go home.
Series: The Ender Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148738
Kudos: 30





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii more of this AU that I don't talk about a lot.

There weren’t a lot of places that Ranboo could get in the dead of night, if he were being honest. The SMP was made to go through quickly as possible, but there were still some places he couldn’t get to in time. Which was alright, really. Ranboo didn’t mind. He just had a few places to go.

He started where he lived, of course, writing out a careful note on a paper torn from his memory book and taped to the front door of Techno and Phil’s home. Just a simple request, to keep his pets alive, to take care of them in his absence. Simple as that, really, so that he didn’t have to worry about any of his collected pets. 

And onto Snowchester. There, he could see Tubbo. Tubbo tended to work later into the night, and he could see him again, just one last time. 

Tubbo was playing around with the hyper speed tunnel when he climbed up the tree to peak over the wall at him, clinging to the branches and watch and listen as Tubbo whooped, flinging directly into a snow pile and laughing, before diving into the tunnel once more, the laughter disappearing in an instant. Ranboo laughed softly, then slid down the tree again, walking off once more. 

Back. The long way, ish. Through to the crater of L’Manberg, taking a small peak into the Badlands, just wandering, so carefully as not to be spotted by anyone, so that no one worried. He just kept walking, until he slipped back into the snow through the nether, and walked back to the house in the side of the mountain, and paused there. What would he need, really? 

He didn’t know. He didn’t think to care, just taking what he had on him, and walking off into the forest. 

They weren’t hard to find. His brothers. They stood, carefully poised as if waiting for him. 

Ranboo couldn’t teleport, but they could.

“Take me home?” 

One of the Endermen paused, setting down his block, then reached over and placed a hand on top of Ranboo’s head, and, all at once, they were gone, whisked off through the dimensions. 

When the void solidified under his feet to a barely yellow stone, something in Ranboo’s chest loosened.

**Author's Note:**

> He's having many moments, I think.
> 
> Tumblr is diieanywhereelse !


End file.
